


從前從前

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 也就是說他們將會成為新的國王及皇后。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 9





	從前從前

從前從前有兩個國家，分別是A國和B國。  
兩國的國王是舊識，時常一起喝茶聊天，感情非常融洽。某天他們意外相遇一名舉世聞名的巫師，巫師在對方的苦苦央求下預言了未來，他說，A國和B國將會各自誕下一名王子，兩個孩子若是同心一意，將會在未來的某一天造成一場浩劫。  
這個消息震驚了兩對父母，他們相約為了避免不必要的災難，兩國勢必為此斷交，且無論未來如何發展，首要目標務必為保證兩個王子離得遠遠的。  
整整十五年，直到A國的Brett王子和B國的Eddy王子都到了該開始籌備婚娶的年齡，整個國家乃至整個世界都沒有人知道這個秘密。

一切似乎都美滿順遂著，然而好景不常，在斷交的十五年間 A國國王的野心逐漸壯大，他想要將附近所有或大或小的城邦全部攻打收復，如今也成功了一半，依照他的計畫，下一個該輪到B國了。  
野心吞噬了他的所有，A國王完全不顧當年巫師的警告和皇后的阻止，竟是一意孤行將小兒子Brett送去鄰國當間諜。  
在父親有意栽培下，從五歲開始Brett就接受了帝國教育，他非常清楚自己該做什麼，存著歹念成功和Eddy結為朋友。  
Eddy對他異常信任，也許是皇家禮儀使然，他從小就對父母以外的人充滿警戒；可Brett不一樣，他會帶著自己玩球、逃課、從樹叢裡不起眼的洞鑽出城堡，會在自已無措的時候帶著自己闖進沒有人的閣樓裡，他們高歌、拉琴、窩在一起一整天，直到日夕陽西下，日暮降臨。  
世間繁雜，可他是多麼幸運認識Brett，帶他走過每個不起眼的角落，將所有平凡的、純粹的美好帶給他。  
於是當Brett告訴他在這世上有一個寶藏時，他毫不懷疑地相信了。  
他說，若是他們同心協力找到寶藏，就一定能將這亂世撫平，使天下太平、物阜民豐。  
Brett計畫著一切，他慫恿Eddy招集B國主力兵隊跟著他們出行，待士兵被帶出城池、和王子們一同被困在荒涼野地，Brett便放出信號告訴父親出兵攻打毫無還手之力的B國，屆時，B國是怎麼樣都逃不過亡國的命運了。  
一切都在Brett的掌控之下，Eddy不疑有他，在一個月後準備妥當，一早牽著兵隊和馬匹到了約定的地點。  
他是那樣愚蠢又單純，Brett看著他的笑，內心竟有一絲刺痛。

他們花了兩天時間走進一座充滿荊棘和濃霧的野地沼澤，Brett早就在三個時辰前施放信號彈給遠在A國的父王，煙霧在空中炸開，不過幾秒又消失不見。  
Eddy終於發現事情不對勁，在背後喊住他，問道我們是不是走錯路了？Brett拉住韁繩跳下馬回頭看他，說，從一開始你就不該相信我。  
Eddy也跳下馬，疑惑地看著他。  
Brett已經準備好小刀，準備一會兒將Eddy帶離他的士兵們，在野地深處一刀殺了他。原本計畫是那樣完備且俐落，他預料到一切可能發生的意外和突發狀況，卻怎麼也沒有預料到在最後關頭他竟是下不了手殺了Eddy。  
他想起這些年的時光，他和Eddy儼然是活在不同世界的人，Eddy擁有一切愛與包容，他的父母比Brett的嚴格多了，但卻無庸置疑是整個家族最受寵的小兒子。有時嚴格和寵溺一點兒也不衝突，B國王和母后將他們的孩子教育成一個謙和有禮的又有實力的小王子，和大公主Belle一樣深受全國人民愛戴。  
而Brett呢？從小便接受高壓的訓練，他的雙眼充滿血腥與暴戾，早就忘了什麼是愛；是Eddy一步一步帶他走回陽光之下，照亮他早已乾涸的心，讓一朵早就枯萎的花重獲新生。  
他下不了手，他愛上了Eddy，這個事實使他近乎發瘋。  
  
Brett哭著告訴Eddy父親和他一手打造的詭計，Eddy安靜地聽著，臉上沒有表情。他拉著Eddy的手把小刀壓在自己脖子上，他說，你殺了我吧，我愛你，但我不配。  
Eddy不可置信地搖搖頭，他拉住Brett的手，問：你在騙我對嗎？  
Brett：我沒有騙你，就在今天，你的父王和母后都將被我父親一手殺死。你的國家會被父親掌管，你的人民也許還會陷入水深火熱之中，你會國毀人亡，這一切都是因為我。  
空氣像凝固一般一片死寂，Brett近乎氣音：你恨我嗎？  
Eddy沉默了很久很久，他抱著Brett痛苦地蹲下，他說：我應該恨你的。但我卻做不到。  
Eddy：如果我們注定回不去，那麼你帶我一起走吧。  
他望著遠方，想起他的父王、他的母后、他的皇姐，他愛的他王國，也愛他的人民；他應該恨Brett的，但他該死的做不到。他無法施加恨意在Brett身上，無論如何都不能。  
Eddy：就當是我對你的懲罰，你必須帶著我，讓我和你一起離開。  
說完他趁著Brett不注意迅速將小刀奪過來，下一秒就往自己身上刺，刀尖劃破了上衣，還沒來得及觸碰到皮膚就被士兵們阻止了。

士兵們驚慌失措地把兩人架起來，Brett冷笑一聲，說：別在這裡浪費時間了，快帶著王子回去拯救你們的國家，現在也許還來得及。  
Eddy掙扎：那你呢！？  
Brett：我會留在這裡，承受我應有的報應。  
Eddy還想說些什麼，被小兵打斷了：王子，您為何這麼愚蠢？他是騙你的，等您死了，我們一個都活不成！  
Brett一笑，把身上所有銳器往地上丟：你們都走吧。  
Eddy偏過頭看他，眼神濕漉漉的：你剛剛說愛我，是真的嗎？  
Brett也看著他，落下一滴淚：只有這個，我不曾騙過你。  
Eddy：那便足夠了。

士兵們回到B國，看著家鄉血跡斑斑，大雨成災，沖刷不掉遍地鮮血和被戰火焚燒的枯枝落葉。那些戰旗插在泥濘之上，B國王已在王座上長眠不起，他們的國家終究在長槍和匕首揮舞之下徹底滅去，再不復存亡。  
A國母后抱著Brett的手臂泣不成聲，她不停對著他道歉，淚水滴在他的臉頰上，沒有一點溫度。  
直到最後她也沒能將Eddy和Brett的屍體分開，她哭著將士兵帶回來的小刀刺進自己的心臟，嚥氣前她輕輕撫摸兩人的臉龐，她說，孩子們，去創造屬於你們的國度吧，在那裡將不會有貪婪，不會有悲劇和訣別。

他們將會成為新的國王及皇后，永永遠遠，再不分離。

Fin.  
2020.03.14


End file.
